


Late Night Cuddles and Confessions

by AstridRaine



Series: Billdip One-Shots [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a softie, Confessions, Crushes, Cuddles, Cute, Enemies to Acquaintances to Lovers, Feels, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Dipper, Tired Dipper Pines, XD, annoyed Dipper, bed sharing, grumpy dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: A one-shot featuring cute and cuddly Bill and grumpy and tired Dipper.**My first ever time writing on Ao3 so cut me some slack okay? XD





	Late Night Cuddles and Confessions

Bill Cipher was a demon. A dream demon with the form of a triangular Dorito and a hot human body. He was egotistical, playful, rude, eccentric, and cocky. He always seemed so uncaring to an outsider but there was one thing that no one ever knew about the great Bill Cipher.

He. Loved. Cuddles.

No matter who it was from, sometimes Stanley Pines would trump over to the sitting room of the Mystery Shack and he would find a certain Bill Cipher curled up in his favorite armchair cuddling a pillow. Stan would slowly creep back so as not to wake the blond and trot back to his room, his plan of watching Ducktective forgotten.

Another time was when Mabel and her friends had a sleepover at the Shack and when they stomped up the stairs giggling, they saw the sleeping blond on the floor cuddling Waddles like that pig was his lifeline. The girls immediately scooched back out the door, but not before Mabel grabbed her camera and took a picture of the wonderfully cute scene and internally squealed at her newest scrapbookertunity.  **(idk is that how you spell it?)**

All in all, it was clearly known that Bill Cipher may be an asshole to practically everyone even sometimes his crush *cough cough* Dipper *cough cough* The people of the Mystery Shack knew he was a big old softie deep inside...you just gotta dig deep down.

It was late at night and Dipper had just gotten back from an exhausting night class. Working at the Mystery Shack all say and taking Forensic classes every other night was taking a toll on the eighteen-year-old boy. He tried not to show it but it was clearly seen when he would slump in his seat during meal times and would grumble crankily at just about everyone, including Bill.

Now obviously, Bill was beyond offended. In his opinion, he did nothing wrong, and was still getting snapped at for...nothing! Absolutely nothing! And so, Bill being Bill, wanted to fix that, and that's exactly what he did with...you guessed it...

Cuddles!

So that night, when Dipper stumbled drowsily into his room, barely paying any attention to his surroundings, he flicked on the lights. You can imagine his surprise when the first thing he saw when the lights flickered on was a curled up blond dream demon on  _his_  bed, cuddling his fluffy pillows!

Now Dipper was tired  _and_  pissed.

He stomped over to the snoring blond and shoved him roughly, "move you, idiot!"

"Huh? Whaa?" Bill shot straight up and smacked his noggin onto Dipper's sensitive nose.

Ouch. Now Dipper was tired, pissed, and in pain. Oh, what a night.

"Move you, dummy," Dipper sighed, trying as hard as he could to keep his annoyance back at bay. "I need to sleep."

"Oh! Yeah I know, hop on in!" Bill scooched over and generously gave nearly half the bed to Dipper.

Dammit, did this demon not have any common sense? Dipper was reaching the end of his patience.

"I meant to get off the bed, Cipher," he spoke through gritted teeth. Bill tilted his head in confusion before a sly look came over his face. Uh oh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Pinetree," he chirped, "I very much like this bed and isn't there a saying that goes the guest is always right?"

"Bill that's not how it goes."

"Same difference, anywho, I'm tired and I am not getting off this bed so take it or leave it Pinetree, your choice."

Dipper pinched his nose in frustration. Sometimes he wondered why Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford let Bill stay at the Mystery Shack, all it did was make bad memories for Dipper. He decided to let it go just this once, and get into bed.  _Besides what's the worst that could happen? It's just two guys...somewhat...sleeping together...and...oh god...is he gay...I mean I know I'm bi, but do I like Bill? I don't right? But he is hot and charming, and oh crap stop overthinking this Dipper it's just two guys sleeping together...but what if-_

"Pinetree stop thinking so much, you're giving me a headache," complained Bill pulling the blanket over his head.

Dipper jerked out of his thoughts and flushed.  _Did he hear my thoughts?_

Shaking his head to get rid of the unnecessary thoughts running through his head, Dipper did his nightly routine and after 10 or so minutes, he clambered into bed with Bill, who he had noticed seemed to be fast asleep again.

Steeling himself, and mentally preparing for the task ahead, he slipped into the covers and stayed as far as he could from the snoring blond demon known as Bill Cipher.

 _Huh?_  Dipper thought as he settled more comfortably into his covers fifteen minutes after his uncomfortable position half hanging off the edge of his bed,  _maybe this isn't so bad after all._

But then as always, Dipper's luck-or lack of-struck again, and something bad just had to happen.

"Dippy? Can I tell you something?" Bill seemed to have not been asleep after all. He had somehow squished himself closer to Dipper and was now nearly on top of him.

 _Oh whatever, what's there to_ _lose_  anyway? And so Dipper answered sleepily, "what do you want Bill? I'm trying to sleep."

"I think I like you."

_Wait,_ _what?_

"Um...I like you too Bill, we're friends right?"

It was silent for a couple of minutes and Dipper gave an inaudible sigh of relief. But then Bill spoke up again.

"No, I mean like like you. Like like you more than a friend."

Dipper sucked in a breath harshly,  _oh shit, why do all the confusing things always happen to me?_

Before he could respond to that random confession, he heard Bill speak up again.

"I like, really love you Pinetree. So much. It scares me sometimes."

"I like you too Bill," Dipper said softly, staring up at the ceiling, "I never realized it in the beginning but I really do like-maybe love-you and wow, this actually makes me so happy Bill, are you happy too?"

No answer. Just silence. After a while of waiting, Dipper turned around as much as he could and saw that Bill had fallen asleep again, for real this time. His loud snores filled the bedroom. Dipper sighed, fondly staring at the outline of his crush before turning around, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

When Mabel went upstairs to wake them up because Stan was harping about getting the slackers to work, she found both Bill and Dipper in a very cuddly, intimate position, almost like they were trying to mold into one. You can guess the latest picture she had taken that morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't my best one shot but I wanted to post something as a little "yay" moment for finally making an Ao3 account.  
> Hope you guys all enjoyed this cute one shot as much as I enjoyed writing it <3 :)
> 
> ~Astrid


End file.
